Maverick Escape
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: A sudden Maverick attack on Spike's home city forces him and Natalie to join forces with the Maverick Hunters in order to survive. They are welcomed in by Storm Eagle and Sting Chameleon, who defect to the Hunters after the Maverick Leader, Vile, announces his plan to exterminate both monkeys and humans. Rated T for strong language and mild suggestive themes.
1. Prologue: The Attack

The Bee Blader flew slowly in the night sky, its central optical array focused on the weapons factory, the left looking at the approach to the weapons factory, and the right looking at the city below the mechaniloid as buildings burned from incendiary missiles fired by the Death Rogumer having struck them earlier. Suddenly the central optical array saw what appeared to be an Adamski-style UFO emerging from the factory. The Bee Blader quickly scanned the vehicle, confirmed that it was not piloted, and fired a stream of six missiles at it. The UFO fired a laser at a missile and destroyed it, but it was hit by the rest of the stream, exploding when the last missile hit. The mechaniloid then fired off twelve missiles at the factory. Each missile exploded and damaged the structural integrity of the factory while the Death Rogumer charged plasma, the only cue of that being the lights on the airship glowing brightly. The Death Rogumer then released its plasma into five shots, all of which were fired at the factory, which exploded when the last shot connected. The Bee Blader scanned the area around the factory and found that nothing living had been in the area at the time of attack.

Ten minutes later, in front of a large tower. . .

Road Attackers had completely cut off every escape route by foot or vehicle travel and even now had their guns trained on the entrance of the place while a group of twenty Bee Bladers flew above and around the building, preventing any means of escape or extraction from the air. The Bee Bladers had seen an airborne Battle-cruiser parked on a platform that was attached to the tower by a single, flimsy-looking steel beam, but its armor was too strong for missiles and too thick for the chain-guns. Suddenly, in front of the entrance of the tower, teleported a boy with spiky, red hair. The Road Attackers didn't fire on him as they were order only to fire on anything that tried to break through the recently-deployed roadblocks; instead they watched him enter the tower by the front doors, although a Bee Blader had to blast them open with a missile.

Spike was surprised to see Road Attackers behind him when he warped in front of the television tower that Specter was using as his headquarters for now. Deciding that Specter was the bigger threat, the human walked up to the front doors, not expecting a Bee Blader to blast them open with a missile. When the doors blew up, Spike turned around and saw the mechaniloid, its central optical array scanning him. It decides that his threat level is laughable and flies back up to its buddies. Ignoring it, Spike heads through the tower and after five minutes, captures the monkeys inside before getting onto an elevator that takes him to where the Battle-cruiser was parked. Well, he wasn't on the platform yet as he needed to get onto a floating platform that, when he got on, took him to the Battle-cruiser's platform.

Specter was sitting on his throne, floating in front of the machine and unaware that the Death Rogumer had just arrived and its lights were glowing. To his left and right were two pipo monkeys wearing yellow pants, armed with laser guns. To the right of the monkey on the right, the Professor and Natalie were tied up and had their mouths covered with white cloth.

"So you've arrived, Spike. I'm going to make one thing clear right now: I will not let you live because of all the trouble you have caused me up to now." Specter said. "Fire up the engines and grab the hostages, Jake. We're leaving after we burn this idiot to cinders."  
Jake emerged from the Battle-cruiser to grab both hostages, but as soon as he got to them, the Death Rogumer released its plasma, firing a full assault rifle magazine of thirty shots, five of which slammed into the Battle-cruiser and destroyed it while the other twenty- five went for the base of the TV tower. Each shot exploded as it hit the tower and when the last shot exploded, the building began to list dangerously in the direction of the airborne flagship.

"What's going on?! Is this the. . Oh crap." Specter said frantically as he realized what was going on and saw the Death Rogumer."

Spike noticed everything going on and used the opportunity to rush Jake and untie Natalie. "At this rate, this entire tower will collapse in three minutes!" he said as the ground under him shook.

"Damn it, Spike, you're absolutely correct! It also can't last another bombardment from that AIRSHIP!" Specter yelled, pointing to the Death Rogumer.

Spike suddenly felt a sharp, strong pull on him as he grabbed Natalie and he heard the sentient AI known as Casi speak in his head, "That area is too dangerous now! We have to recall both you and Natalie before it's too late!" Suddenly Spike and Natalie were surrounded and consumed in a ball of pure energy that promptly disappeared as suddenly as it arrived. Specter also warped out, taking Jake, the Professor, and his guard monkeys with him as the Death Rogumer fired a salvo of missiles at the tower as it flew away. The tower collapsed, completely destroying anything that might have been inside.

As the dust settled from the tower collapse, the Bee Bladers and Death Rogumer resumed destroying and burning the city's buildings with missiles and plasma shots while Road Attackers drove their vehicles on the ground and shot at any humans that tried to escape the carnage. UFOs tried to stop the Maverick mechaniloids, but their weapons were completely ineffective and, because they were unmanned, were shot down by the Bee Bladers. After a good thirty minutes, the entire city burned from the Maverick attack, and the Mavericks themselves had taken over the Airport.


	2. Chapter 1

Inside the Time Station, Spike and Natalie were monitoring the situation in the present-day and it did not look good at all. The news report stated that the city was under attack by unknown forces and that currently numerous casualties have been incurred by this. It had made no comment on any monkeys being amongst the casualties since they had captured almost all of them before the attack came at Specter's weapons factory and those that weren't had escaped before night fell. The TV tower was the same situation, but the lone monkey was kept safe from the carnage because it was locked inside a very sturdy container that gadgets couldn't break.

Meanwhile in front of the Professor's laboratory, a purple Reploid that looked like Boba Fett was ready to make a speech.

"Cameras in position. On your go, Boss." The camera Reploid said.

"Go." The purple Reploid said.

Suddenly every television in the world that wasn't destroyed or damaged showed the purple Reploid and he said, "Hello, everyone. My name is Vile and I have appeared to make this announcement: Humanity has become complacent, having been the top of the food chain with their primate buddies. But, did you know that some humans have created strange helmets that give ordinary monkeys human-like intelligence. No, because the technology is experimental and this is an affront to all. I shall exterminate the humans and the monkeys affected by the helmets and unless you World Governments want to go on my 'To Destroy' list, you will do nothing about this situation."

The camera feed was cut and Vile walked into the lab, with Storm Eagle ready to confront him.

"Vile, you can't do this! Killing humans is one thing, but to also target monkeys in your campaign of death is just too far!" The proud avian Reploid said before kicking Vile in the chest.

Vile got back up and was about to retort when Sting Chameleon appeared behind him and said, "Storm Eagle is right. The monkeys have nothing to do with the humans; they are just guinea pigs in their experiments. I cannot allow you to simply kill them." With that, Sting punched Vile in the gut and was about to do it again when Vile sidestepped and the Reploid ended up punching the air.

"CONGRATULATIONS GUYS, YOU HAVE PRACTICALLY JUST SIGNED YOUR F***ING DEATH CERTIFICATES!" Vile yelled as he ran out of the lab.

Suddenly a blue Reploid and a red one crashed into the lab from above and got ready to attack, but Storm Eagle said to them, "Both of you, lower your weapons. Sting Chameleon and I are not your enemies."

"X, should we do what he said?" The red Reploid said to the blue one.

"Yeah, Zero. They don't want to fight." X said.

Both X and Zero lowered their weapons and Storm Eagle said to them, "You heard what Vile had declared?"

"Yeah. He's not getting away with this." Zero said to Storm Eagle.

"Correct. But we need allies in order to fight Vile's forces."

X looked at a machine at the back of the lab and got into it. It was ready to activate, but a button would need to be pushed. Storm Eagle and Zero got into the machine as well before Sting Chameleon pressed a red button and also got into the machine as it activated and sent the four Maverick Hunters to the Time Station.

Spike heard the telltale whine of a warp and went to the main section of the Time Station. Once there he saw X, Zero, Storm Eagle, and Sting Chameleon looking at him.

"Who are you? I am Storm Eagle and this is Sting Chameleon, Zero, and X." Storm Eagle said to Spike.

"My name is Spike. I can guess that you guys are here because of recent events." he said to the Hunters.

"Correct. The leader behind the sudden attack on the city was Vile, a former Maverick Hunter. He now leads mechaniloid soldiers in an effort to exterminate both humanity and monkeys."

"What?! Vile plans to exterminate the pipo monkeys?!"

"Unfortunately, he does. He is a dangerous threat to all: humans, monkeys, and Reploids, which my buddies and I are."

Natalie walked in and overheard Storm Eagle and said, "A threat to humans and monkeys?! Who is that?"

Sting Chameleon saw her and answered her with, "A Reploid known as Vile is who the threat to humans and monkeys is. Vile also threaten any Reploid that doesn't agree with him. My name is Sting Chameleon. Who are you?"

"I am known as Natalie. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to work together to defeat Vile. Any idea on where his forces might be?" Zero said to Spike.

"Is. . . is that. . . ZERO! OH HELLO, ZERO!" Natalie said before dashing up to the Red Maverick Hunter before hugging him rather tightly.

"It figures." Storm Eagle said.

"What figures?" Spike asked.

"It appears that your female friend Natalie is a fangirl of the famous Maverick Hunter known as Zero. You might not know, but Zero is quite popular amongst the female human population in this country. He even has his own fan club."

"I didn't even know that."

"It's a pity. The Mega Man franchise is popular in this land as well."

Everyone walked into the information room of the Time Station, where X saw something on the monitor. It was inside the Professor's lab and six Mavericks were ready to warp in time. Then X saw that Vile was standing right in front of the button that would send the machines through time.

"Looks like all of you are ready. Firing up this thing now." Vile said before pressing the button and running out.

The Time Machine worked and sent the Mavericks into different time periods of the planet.

Zero noticed what had happened and said, "It seems that Vile has sent troops through. We will need to stop them before focusing on the monkeys."

"Those Mavericks that warped were Spark Mandrill, Boomer Kuwanger, Flame Mammoth, Chill Penguin, Launch Octopus, and Armored Armadillo. This is not going to be easy, so Sting Chameleon and I will upgrade two of your gadgets, Spike." Storm Eagle said.

"What? I don't think it's possible." Natalie suddenly said.

"Relax, anything is possible when I am around." Sting Chameleon said.

Sting then received the Sky Flyer and Slingshot from Spike and got to work on them to enhance their abilities. When the work was complete, they were given back to Spike and Zero said, "The Sky Flyer and Slingshot have been modified by Sting Chameleon, so you will need to try the improved gadgets in the training room before you head out."

With an approving nod, Spike went to the training room of the Time Station.


End file.
